It is often useful to be able to display dynamic merchandise, such as a ceiling fan, at flea markets, crafts fairs and the like. An item of merchandise is much more likely to get the attention of the consumer if it can be displayed in a fashion that allows the consumer to see the merchandise function in its natural manner. In order to display this type of merchandise in places other than department stores or shopping centers it is highly desirable for a display stand to be able to support the weight of a ceiling fan and still be lightweight enough to be portable. To aid in the transportability of the stand it is desirable for the stand to be constructed in a manner that facilitates ease of assembly and disassembly.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a portable stand for the display of dynamic merchandise devices, such as a ceiling fan, for sale or for training/teaching purposes.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a display stand which is easily disassembled/reassembled, and requires only a relatively small amount of storage space.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a display stand which is strong enough to support weights of several hundred pounds. It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a display stand with a portion thereof serving as a workbench surface.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.